


Made All the Difference

by lita



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Avocados at Law, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Frank arrived five minutes earlier during the final confrontation at the rooftop? How would it affect Matt's  life and his relationship with others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made All the Difference

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbetaed so please let me know if there is any error.

“No one escapes destiny. You belong to us. And you…” Nobu directed his gaze at Matt. “Belong in the ground.”

“You’re done, Nobu! Your army will crumble. And you will leave my city alone.” Despite his bravado, Matt had no idea how they could get out of this alive. Even if they could fight Nobu, they couldn’t possibly fight the whole army of The Hand.

He suddenly heard bullets whizzing nearby. He pushed Elektra down and protected her from the rain of bullets.

“Your city belongs to…” Nobu couldn’t finish his sentence. He could dodge a few bullets but not the whole brick of them. His body dropped besides Matt.

Matt wondered whether The Hand could resurrect a body with bullet holes in his head. His brain quickly told him it was not important for now as they needed to seek cover from the crazy gunmen. He heard bodies dropped around them. Elektra dragged him as they ducked and ran. After a few excruciating seconds, finally they managed to hide behind a chimney. Amazingly, the bullets never went near them while they ran. Matt detected only one heart beat across the building. It sounded familiar. He suddenly realized. A crazed gunman… Frank.

“Who shot at us?” Elektra asked.

“I believe he is The Punisher. He is helping us.”

“Seriously? You attract the best friends, Matthew.  You keep stopping me from killing but you’re buddies with a person who killed humans like they are flies.”

“He is not really my friend. Besides, I’m not in love with him.” He heard Elektra’s heart skipped a few beats at his statement.

Matt decided he needed to stop Frank from more killing. He stood up and realized there was no more heartbeat around him except for Elektra’s. He guessed most of the ninjas had been killed. The rest with more sense must have fled the scene. He turned toward Frank’s direction. He could hear Frank packing up.

He debated whether to turn Frank in but he decided not to. Sometime he needed to turn a blind eye. He realized the irony of his own thought. He nodded at Frank’s direction. He felt that Frank waved at him before turning his back and left.

He sent a silent prayer for those who died. They were ruthless killers but they were still human beings and might have the chance for redemption.

He also sent another prayer for Frank. May God forgive him.

He was glad that Elektra gave him that silence time. After he was done, he took Elektra’s hand. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“How could you leave Hell’s Kitchen, Matt? I thought this was your city.”

“It is _still_ my city, Foggy. But I’ve promised Elektra that I’d travel the world if we survived. We did.”

“Because of Frank, huh. I can’t believe I’m on the first name basis with The Punisher. But again, my best friend is the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. Soon, I’ll be buddies with Captain America. If only I were that lucky.”

Matt smiled as Foggy still thought of him as his best friend. He suddenly felt a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “You never know, Foggy. Stranger things have happened.”

“Like a deadly ninja who nearly killed you was resurrected kind of strange?”

He gave his best friend a wry smile. “Yeah, that kind of strange. But there is a good strange too like Frank came to help me. Or Elektra tries giving up killing for my sake.”

“I always know that you’re a romantic. So giving up this city for the woman you love, huh.”

“Well, The Hand will try to get their hands on her if we don’t. We don’t want them ruling this city, do we?”

“Sure, keep making this about saving the world rather than being with your true love.”

“She is not my…” He stopped as he was not sure whether Elektra was his true love. But he sure as hell (sorry, Father Lanthom) loved her a lot. “It’s only the city, Foggy, not the world. Besides, we can always contact each other. I can visit you.”

“I guess it’s better than keep worrying whether you will end up dead in a ditch. How about Karen? This will surely break her heart.”

“I just told her that I was Daredevil before I came here.”

“How did she take it?”

“As well as you could imagine. She was stunned then she kicked me out of the room.”

“And you would just leave like that without patching things up …”

“I think it’ll take a while for her to accept the truth. I’m sure she’ll get over it, eventually. Besides, there is Frank.”

“W..What? Which Frank?”

Matt gave him a look.

“What’s wrong with people around me to be attracted to killers?”

“In my defense, I didn’t know Elektra was an assassin when I knew her. She has promised me she will try to be good. It’s worth a shot. As for Karen, I don’t think she is even aware that she is attracted to Frank.”

“How do you know?” Matt shrugged. “OK, stupid question, must be heartbeats and some other creepy intrusive techniques. I don’t want to know. How about Frank?”

“I think he still loves his family. But who knows what will happen in the future? At least Karen knows the real Frank.”

“But she doesn’t know the real you. OK, she knows you’re Daredevil but not the rest of your secrets.”

“Yup, and Elektra knows. I don’t need to pretend to be anyone else in front of her.”

“OK, I get it. Actually, not really, but I’ll just pretend I do. Have you said goodbye to the hot nurse?”

“Foggy, her name is Claire. I’m going to her after this.”

“Good luck, buddy! I like her. She doesn’t take any non-sense from anyone.”

“Would you believe me if I tell you she was the one asking me not to push my friends away?”

“A wise woman.”

“Indeed. I was afraid of endangering people around me, that’s why I distanced myself from you and Karen. However, with Frank’s help and Claire’s advice, I realize that everyone needs at least someone’s help. Besides, people can take care of themselves.”

“I certainly can take care of myself.” His best friend straightened his back up to emphasize his point.

“I don’t doubt it.”

“As long as ninjas are not involved.”

“Sorry about that. At least their numbers have been reduced greatly with Frank’s help. Besides, Stick is around, at least for now.”

“That son of a bitch is around! I need to have words with him about his treatment toward you and Elektra. I mean I don’t really approve of Elektra but no one deserves to be trained as a kid soldier.”

“Good luck finding him!”

Foggy paused for a while. “How about us, Matt?”

“I thought we are OK now.”

“Oh, we are. I mean how about Nelson and Murdock?”

“Well, you are going to Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz, aren’t you?”

“Actually, Hogarth, Chao,  Benowitz, and Nelson. I were. Before you explained everything to me.  Now, I’m not too sure anymore. We can still try to make Nelson and Murdock work.”

“That’s fine, Foggy, You’ll make an excellent avocado at law at Hogarth, Chao,  Benowitz, and Nelson. I put Nelson and Murdock at your full disposal.”

“Are you sure about that? Won’t you miss all the fruits and baked goodies the clients gave us?”

Matt gave him another wry smile. “I’m sure. I’m glad it works out career-wise for you.”

“Not only career wise, Matt. I’m seeing Marcy again.”

“Congratulation, I guess.”

“Thanks. I’d like to congratulate you with Elektra but I’m not sure whether she is good for you.”

“I appreciate your honesty.”

“I’m going to miss you, buddy.”

“Likewise.”

Foggy went to hug him. They hugged for quite a long time, at least in Matt’s view as he counted Foggy's heartbeats.

“Foggy, I think it gets weird now.”

Foggy quickly released his hug. “Don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> -It's hard to imagine Matt giving up being Daredevil so this is just a wishful thinking if Elektra survived.  
> -I believe the show meant to write Matt and Karen as endgame to follow the comic. However, based on Season 2 alone, Matt was in love with Elektra. As for Karen and Frank, it's just my guess.  
> -Frank surely took his sweet time to arrive at the rooftop. I expected him to gun down more ninjas when he found all the ammo.  
> -Feedback and comments are appreciated.


End file.
